


Shower hazards

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry woke up to the feeling of the bed moving slightly as Cisco crawled out from beneath the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower hazards

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen two episodes of The Flash, and I haven't seen the first few. I just watched a couple episodes with my dad, and Barry and Cisco are adorable so I figured I'd write something with them.

Barry woke up to the feeling of the bed moving slightly as Cisco crawled out from beneath the blankets. Cisco smiled at Barry. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can go back to sleep if you want." 

Barry hummed sleepily in response, and shut his eyes again. He listened to the sounds of Cisco moving around the bathroom, and then the shower turning on after a few seconds. A couple minutes in, Barry heard Cisco start singing. Cisco often sang in the shower, and Barry drifted off into a light doze, still listening. Suddenly Barry heard the sound of soap bottles crashing down, and Cisco's singing turned into loud swearing. 

"Ow fuck Goddamn it mother fucking shit!" Emanated from the bathroom. 

Barry chuckled, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any Ciscos? For some reason I kept spelling it Cicsos.


End file.
